A Goblin Man's Love So True
by Jasmine Melody
Summary: A/N: It's me again. Another drabble as a squeal to A Goblin Man. Hope you like it. Ofcourse its about our favorite couple so enjoy! Oh, and please, pretty please review. I want to hear your thought and would really appreciate the feed back. Happy Holidays! Rated My Just in case.


A/N: Well here's the sequel that I was asked for. I hope you all in fanfic world like it and if you do please review. I don't own Jareth, Sarah, or the Labyrinth. *Sighs* In my dreams... *Sees the labyrinth's lawyers glare.* *sweat drops* okay, not even then.

* * *

_~We must not look at goblin men..._

I smirked. She had looked at a goblin man. I knew that she liked what she saw. I had dressed that way purposely for her. To awaken her feminine desire. It worked.

_~We must not eat their fruit..._

I grinned at that thought. Hoggle (yes I knew his name, I know each and every one of my subjects.) had done exactly what I planned. She was mine. That was no ordinary dream. A fae circle came in many forms. I wasn't ashamed for taking advantage of her fantasies. They were hers to start with. Including dancing with myself.

_~She heard a voice like voice of doves cooing all together, they sounded kind and full of loves in the pleasant weather..._

I grimaced as another wave of pain hit me hard. All I could do was wait for the pain to end. Of my precious Sarah. I knew she was in pain. I sang my fae song to her. I knew my voice was pure velvet to her ears. All fae have that effect to humans. I bound myself to her. Now I will always feel what she feels. Her pain is mine but until she called for my I could not bring her home. I could not end her I suffered in silence at the exceeding pain.

_~One began to weave a crown of tendril leaves and rough nuts brown. (Men sell not such in any town)_

I growled, fury coursing through my veins at the thought of a man trying to give her a crown.. I had offered her everything that I was. My last chance for her to accept me and thus bind herself it me for forever. It's not so long at all. I proposed, all but begging her to stay. I knew it was foolishness to propose to one so young but I was desperate for a chance to keep her. Had she accepted she would have been my queen. She would have become fae. I remembered what I said. I never said what I meant to say. I know that it came out wrong. what I meant say was:

**Just let me love you as I do already.** (Just accept my love and say you return it like I do you)

**Never Fear me for I would never hurt you.** (trust me to keep you safe and know that you will always be protected)

**Do as I say when I need you to.** (I know you have a will as great as mine. That's just one of the many things I love about you. I would never try to take that will away from you, just trust me enough to know that I would never ask you to do something that wasn't necessary.)

**I am your slave forever.** ( I am that already. Can you not see that I would do anything just to see you smile)

_~Lumbering owls forbore to fly.._

Not since that last night when I gave her one last gift that I could. The chance to say good-bye to all her new friends. As I watched from the window. It was the last time I could come be near her with out her call. The book I gave her was true in the words to call me and to get the child back. I just wanted to have the chance for her to get know me as I knew her. Her Vibrant spirit another thing I loved. I had hope for her to wish herself away. It never occurred to me that she would wish someone else away. When I felt the call I was elated. When I realized what she had done I was so disappointed. I thought her better than that. I knew her better than that. She loved me even then. I knew from the way she would rehearse in the park. Until she makes the call I will never again get to see her play.

_~But when the noon wax'd bright Her hair grew thin and grey; She dwindled, as the fair full moon doth turn to swift decay and burn her fire away._

My heart hurts for my precious Sarah. If only she would call. I know she has stopped eating. I know that she doesn't get much sleep. I want to cry at her needless pain. I felt her fire almost die out. I would have died to just to have a chance to be with her. I feel that she is getting better. She is finally eating. I don't know the cause but I am grateful for it. I am relieved for the time being. Now I am getting better too..

A goblin told my mother I was sick. Now she comes demanding to know what has been happened. Ever the mother first and the High queen second, I am forced to explain.

Six years ago I ...

* * *

Jareth had just finished telling his tale. His mother eyes belayed her fear for her second son. Jareth leaned in to his mother and letting her embrace him. She whispered good luck and take care in his ear before releasing him from her arms. He knew that she was going to tell the high king his father. As She teleported out glitter shimmering everywhere. He knew she worried for him but there was nothing she could do. I was all up to his precious.

Jerking up his head as he sat on his throne, he couldn't believe it. Only two days after his mother came and went he heard his precious one's call. Hell, His body thrummed with the power of it.

Teleporting to her immediately. He didn't waste time wrapping his arms around her and teleporting them both back to stand in his throne room.

Gazing into her beautiful eyes and seeing the longing there he hushed her as she tried to speak with a gentle loving kiss. Then leaning close he whispered in her ear "Welcome home, Sarah."

"Welcome home."

* * *

A/N: Well thats it. All done. I hope that you all liked it and I hope that you review. Even if you didn't like it I'm okay with you telling me why.

~Jasmine Melody~


End file.
